Your Damaged Heart
by lunaasaki
Summary: **PLEASE SEE THE NEW VERSION** After defeating Naraku, Sango and Miroku have married. Kagome and Inuyasha have become mates and had a daughter. But on the night of the full moon Sango discovers something that pushes her into the arms of Sesshomaru. (Review Please)
1. Heart Break

Hey Everyone!

This is my first story i've posted. I've been told i was a good writer but i've never had the guts to post anything.

Please tell me what you all think!

I dont own Inuyasha.

You've Broken Me Down And I

Am Left Alone To Cry

Heart Break

Sango ran through the dark forest, the moon was her only source of light. Tears threatened to escape. 'No Sango, don't cry. You're stronger than that.' She screamed in her head

She clenched her eyes shut as she dropped to her knees. Her heart was broken. Completly. All because of him. She clutched her chest as she saw it again

Sango yawned as she stretched. She felt an empty spot next to her. 'Hm? Where is he?' She asked herself. Sighing, she stood up and winced. She forgot that she slept all day because Miroku wouln't let her. They were finally able to get married after the defeat of Naraku. Kohaku, Kirara and Shippo didn't make it.

Smiling, she slid on her kimono and went in search of her new husband. She exited the hut and noticed Inuyasha was sitting by the fire. Inuyasha was human this night. It was the night of the full moon.

"Look who finally got up," Inuyasha says grumpily rocking his daughter, Mira. Sango smiled. "Sorry i slept all day Where is Kagome and Miroku?" Sango asked. "They went to get fire wood and water.", He said nodding in the direction they went. "Oh I'll go help." She said heading in the direction Inuyasha pointed too.

Sango's eyes widened as her hands went up to her mouth. In front of her we're Miroku and Kagome lying tangled together on his robes. He pushed into her again and again as she moaned his name. His face in her chest, his hands grabs her waist hard as he screams her name as he reaches his limit.

Tears finally fell from her eyes as they finally noticed her. Of course they turned into stuttering blubbering fools as they tried to beg for forgiveness. "Sango I'm so sorry. It isn't what it looks like!" Both of them tried to reason. Miroku jumped up from his spot beside Kagome and pulled Sango into his arms.

Sango snarled and pushed him away. "How dare you! How dare both of you! Miroku I was happy, we finally made it. Naraku is dead, we were married! Kagome you're supposed to be Inuyasha's mate! He gave up becoming a full demon for you! You have a child together! How could y'all do this to us?!" She screamed and ran back to camp.

Miroku sank to his knees. "Miroku, do you think she'll tell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly as she dressed herself. "I hope not, I'd hate to lose you and our child." He said as he crawled to her and place his hand on her stomach. Tears spilled out of Kagome's eyes.

Sango rushed into camp tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha stood up immediately. "Sango what happened?" He asked grabbing her shoulders. "What happened was I found your mate and my husband together and not in a good way." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"You're lying. They would never do that to us." He said looking back at his sleeping daughter. "Why would I lie about that?" Sango said angrily. "Feh, you're just jealous that Kagome is beautiful and Miroku knows that. You're jealous that we have a beautiful child that you'll never have." Inuyasha said harshly causing Sango to look at him wide eyed.

Sango's eyes hardened. Kagome and Miroku comes back with water and wood. "You're all traitors." For the first time, she was glad Shippo was no longer here.

Kagome sighed. "Sango I'm sorry that got the wrong impression." Sango growled and back handed Kagome sending her to the dirt. "I never want to see any of you ever again, and if I do, I will kill you." She ground out.

Sango heard leaves rustle and twigs snap. She was instantly alerted. She reached for her Hiraikotsu only to realize it was back at the hut she shared with Miroku. Shared, but not any more. "Taijiya." A smooth voice like silk spoke out.

Realizing who it was, Sango relaxed. "Where is that half-breed?" Sango shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." She said not looking at him. "His eyes narrowed. "Why do you travel alone?" He asked, his voice empty.

Sango grew angry at herself as tears threatened to spill again. Sesshomaru smelled her tears. He smelled her distress. "Because I have no one... because I've been betrayed by the people I thought loved me. By your brother, his mate and my husband." Sango said as her tears finally escaped.

"You will come with me. Rin has been asking for you." Sesshoumaru said. Sango nodded not really caring about anything. "But first I need to collect my weapons from the village." Sango said wiping her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her. "I shall accompany you." He said surprising her.

"You don't really need to." She said walking in the direction she came. Sango was about to say something but closed her mouth. She knew he was going to follow.

*At The Camp*

"Don't worry Miroku she'll be back." Inuyasha said from his spot and Kagome in his arms. "I know she will." Miroku smiled looking Kagome in the eyes causing her to blush. She hummed as she rocked her daughter together.

Kagome gasped as she looked up getting everyone's attention. "Sango!" Miroku sighed and went to pull her in for a kiss but was slapped.

"Sango what's gotten into you!?" Inuyasha ground out. "What's wrong with me is that you've all betrayed me! In the worst way possible!" Sango growled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "For the last time Sango, they aren't sleeping together!" Inuyasha screamed in her face.

"That's where you are wrong, brother." Sesshoumaru decided it was time to reveal himself. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ground out. "If you weren't so ignorant and stupid you would be able to smell him all over her and that she is pregnant with his child."

Sango couldn't hear anymore she went inside the hut, grabbed her weapons and demon slayer armor. She exited the hut only to find Inuyasha was still refusing to listen. "I hope you all rot in hell. If I see any of you, I will kill you." Sango said and left the camp not noticing the smirk on Sesshomaru's face.


	2. One Big Mess

Hey everyone Luna here! i hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!

Let me explain that this story takes place three years later after the first chapter. That was just to explain what happened. Though if you guys wish, there can be chapters based on the past. (Let me know in the review.)

On with the story!

One Big Mess

Sango opened her eyes. Across the way was Sesshomaru. He leaned against the tree. "Why am I here?" Sango asked him. His golden eyes opened. "You are merely here for entertainment."

Sango sat up and glared at him. "What if I were to leave right now?" His eyes narrowed. "That would not be wise." Sango stood up. "And who's gonna stop me? You?" Sango crossed her arms waiting for an answer. "Bye now." Sango said turning around reaching for her weapons. Before she could bend further, she was against a tree with Sesshomaru's hand around her neck.

She looked up at him with angry eyes. "Do it." Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. 'I'll show you for disobedience.' He thought.

Sango's eyes went wide as his free hand traced her cheek. "W-what are you doing?" Sango asked not looking at him. "What ever do you mean Sango?" He whispered in her ear. He smirked against her cheek feeling her face warm up.

'He said my name...' Sango felt her face heat up. His tongue slowly licked the shell of her ear causing her to gasp. Please with her reaction, he continued. He grabbed her ear in his teeth, nibbling softly. Sango bit her lip from releasing a whimper. She however could not stop the shiver that ran through her body.

His free hand grabbed her chin, tilting her head so she could look at him. Her eyes were closed tightly. 'I won't look.' Sango told herself. Sesshomaru smirked as he smelled her arousal. He would be a fool if he didn't notice her beauty, her curves.

"Look at me, Sango" he whispered. Sango's eyes fluttered opened and she stared into gold eyes. "S-S-Sesshoumaru..." she started. Her face was red and he enjoyed it. He didn't miss when her eyes lowered to his lips and back up. 'So this human wants a kiss.' He thought while staring into her eyes. 'Very well' Sango's eyes widened as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A loud voice interrupted him. Sesshomaru stepped away a from Sango as she sunk to the ground her face red as a cherry. Sango watched as Jaken and Rin returned with fish.

Sango was blushing as she thought of earlier events which resorted to stealing glances at Sesshomaru. On the last glance he met her eyes and looked away.

'What is wrong with me? What's wrong with him? I'm so confused.'

Sango stood up. When she looked at Sesshomaru he purposely licked his lips. She blushed and walked away. She needed to get away. She stopped when she thought she was far enough. Sango sat down against a tree and she thought about Miroku for the first time in three years. So far she hasn't had any run ins with Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha and she was glad.

Sango's face went red as she thought about Sesshomaru almost kissing her. She put her face in her hands. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?' She closed her eyes. This wasn't the only time this has happened. After spending a year with Sesshomaru she began to see a different side of him. The kind and caring side that he hid from everyone but Rin.

Sesshomaru watched Sango stand up. Before she retreated into the forest, he licked his lips, teasing her of what was to come.

He liked seeing her like this. It aroused him and made him want her more. He had long accepted his attraction to the human. He stood up and headed for the woods, determined to finish what he started.

Sango stood up and stretched, getting ready to head back to the camp. Before she could turn around, Sango felt arms wrap around her waist and lips at her neck. Sango gasped. "Sesshomaru..." Sango whispered. His grip on her waist tightened as he dragged tongue up her neck. "Yes?"

Sango couldn't speak, she couldn't think. All she could do was say his name. He turned her so she faced him. He pushed her against a tree. His face was inches from hers. His tongue came out and darted across her lips. "What do you want?" He asked huskily.

He suddenly pulled away and snarled causing her to flinch. "Sesshomaru?" She asked worriedly. Then she understood. She held her hand over her mouth as thick miasma filled the air. A few feet away stood Naraku

"You're supposed to be dead!" Sango screamed. Naraku chuckled. "Do you really think that half breed could kill me?" Sango growled. "What do you want You abomination?" Sesshoumaru demanded his voice emotionless.

"I'm not here for you." Naraku said smirking at Sango. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Naraku!" A loud voice yelled. 'No!' Sango thought bitterly.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering when you would arrive." Naraku stood still as three figures appeared in the forest. Coming out they revealed themselves. A male and two women. The male had long black hair and silver eyes. One of the women had midnight blue hair and gold eyes and the other had red eyes and white hair.

The male when after Sesshomaru and the women went after Inuyasha. Sango fought to stay conscious. The miasma was too thick for her. Sango threw a punch at Naraku who was now in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. With an arm around her waist he took off to the skies. "SESSHOUMARU!" Sango screamed out.

"SANGO!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha screamed .


	3. Mine

Hey everyone! I hope you've all enjoyed the last chapter!

 _ **Last Time**_

 _ **Sango threw a punch at Naraku who was now in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. With an arm around her waist he took off to the skies. "SESSHOUMARU!" Sango screamed out.**_

 _ **"SANGO!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha screamed .**_

Now

Sango stood when she heard the door open to reveal a woman with midnight blue hair and gold eyes. "Naraku wishes to see you." Her voice hallow. Sango followed her, she began to map the mansion. After a few minutes Sango was shoved roughly inside a room. Sango glared up at him.

"Hello Sango." His voice nearly a whisper. "How are you alive? We killed you." Sango ground out. "Oh yes, that. After you robbed me of my slave, " He started, breifly pausing to stand up. "I decided i'd take you instead. but of course i needed to heal. I was going to turn you all against eachother, but that is no longer needed. What i didn't count on are you the Lord of the west." He said standing in front of her. Sango stared at the floor as she clutched her chest, pain.

"There is nothing." Sango said closing her eyes. Her face was met with a hard slap. Sango held her face from her spot on the floor. "What do you want from me?" Sango asked quietly. "I originally inteded to stick a shard in your back like i did Kohaku, but i have a much better idea." He whispered. Sango looked at him, feeling her heart beat quicken, her mind telling her to run.

Sango didn't like the way he leered at her. "Sesshomaru has very good taste." He whispered, his eyes loving the frightened look in her eyes. Sango screamed and tried to run to the door but her ankle was caught and she fell to the floor. She shreiked when Naraku pulled her back to him. Sango heard him laugh. It made her body tremble. Sango has never been scared enough to tremble, even when Sesshomaru has almost killed her.

Sango froze when he felt him climbing up her body. She tried to get up again but he pushed her face against the floor. He leaned close to her ear. "What's wrong, Sango?" He wispered in her ear, his tongue licking it. Leaning up Naraku gripped both of her arms and flipped her onto her back. Naraku grinned when he saw the terrified look on her face.

"That look suits you. Do you know what it's doing to me." He asked as he pressed himself against her. Sango shut her eyes tightly. Sango cried out as pain came across her face. "Look at me." He demanded grabbing her chin roughly. Sango struggled as she felt his hand tracing her body through her slayers suit. "I've always loved the way this clung to your body, calling me, beckoning me to fuck you over and over again." He said, licking his lips while stairing into her chocolate eyes. She shook her head as he gripped the top her suit. "Please don't" She whispered tears falling freely now.

He pulled roughly tearing the fabric with ease. She went to cross her arms over her chest but was pinned above her head. He lowered his and licked between her breasts, enjoying the way she reacted. "Are you enjoying yourself? Cause i am. " He said with a smirk. His mouth went to her breast, sucking hard. His free hand travled to her lower body that was still covered by the rest of her suit. His hand found it stop between her legs, moving softly. Sango looked away, feeling nothing but shame.

Naraku ceased all movment as an explosion rang throughout the mansion. Seeing that Naraku was distracted she brought her knee up hard causing him to fall over. Sango ran, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart beat faster as she felt him near, Sesshomaru. She exited the mansion and across the way was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku.

Befor she could run to Sesshomaru, she was grabed from behind. "Release her." Came the angry voice of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru because livid when he saw the top of her slayer suit destroyed, exposing her chest. Naraku saw the look in his eyes and licked her neck. "Sesshomaru, she sure does taste good." He said smirking. Sango felt her tears fall once more. "Sesshomaru!" Sango screamed out as she reached out for him. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku watched in shock as Sango cried out, Not them but Sesshomaru.

Naraku smirked as his three incarnations went after them. Now that they were all busy Naraku turned Sango around to face him. She struggled in his grasp as his lips came down on hers hard. Sesshomaru saw this and his anger flared. Naraku smirked at him when he finished his kiss. "Did that make you angry Sesshomaru?" He asked smirking. Naraku's smirk was no more when an arrow disintegrated his shoulder causing him to drop Sango, who fled to Sesshomaru's side. Naraku cursed and stared at Sango. "You will be mine, Sango. Make no mistake of that." He growled out as him and his incarnations dissapeared along with the castle.

Sango wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru tightly. "You came for me." She cried into his chest as he removed his armor. She stared at him has he wraped his robe around her. Sango felt the ground dissapear from beneath her as he lifted her. "No one takes what's mine. " Sesshomaru said looking ahead. Sango looked up at him and smiled.

"Sango!" She heard her name being called. Sesshomaru set her down on her feet and she turned to look at them. "Houshi." She says pulling the robe tighter around her. "Are you and him?" Miroku couldn't finish his question. Sesshomaru walked up behind Sango and slid his arms around her waist. "What's it look like monk?" Sango bit out. "You're bluffing!" Kagome said. "Oh really? Why else would Sesshomaru come for me?" Sango said emotionlessly. "So he can use you!" Miroku tried to reason. Sango glared at him. "Like you used me?" Miroku looked away.

"C'mon Sango, it's been three years, when are you going to let it go?" Inuyasha said. "How can you say that. You hold a grudge against Sesshomaru for abandoning you, but you forget about Miroku getting your mate pregnant?" She questioned. Inuyasha shook his head. "Where's Mira now? What about your child?" She asked Kagome. "They are at the village. Mira is 3 now and little Sango is almost three." Kagome whispered. Sango snarled and pushed Kagome. "Let's go Sesshy." He nodded and picked her up bridal style.


	4. Frustrations

**Frustrations**

Sango sighed, sliding into the hot springs. It had been three days since Sesshōmaru rescued her from the clutches of Naraku. She groaned and thought about them. 'Why did I tell them me and Sesshōmaru were together?' She thought anything, she didn't know what they were and it really confused her. 'Maybe I should ask him?' Sango thought but shook her head. 'No way am I walking into that humiliation.' She thought bitterly. She looked at the night sky. It was beautiful, as if there was no evil in the world.

Her mind drifted to Sesshōmaru. 'I wonder what he's doing right now.' She thought. She closed her eyes and imagined gold eyes staring into her brown ones. His fangs dragging along her neck, as his hands played with her breasts. Sango's eyes snapped open when she heard a twig snap. Instantly alert, Sango grabbed her sword that was behind her in the dirt. She almost relaxed when Kagome walked through the trees. Sango bristled in anger. Before Sango could tell her to go away, Kagome dropped to her knees. Sango tilted her head.

"Sango, please forgive me, us! I know what I did was wrong." She started and Sango grew even more angry. "Shut up." Was all Sango said. Kagome looked at her. "You're sorry? Don't make me laugh. Naraku has already took everything way from me, and now you have too! He almost raped me had Sesshomaru not gotten there in time! And you talk about sorry, the only thing you're sorry about is you got caught!" Sango screamed at her, tears running down her face.

Kagome sniffled. "Shut up! You don't get to cry! You already have Inuyasha, now you have Miroku too! I should fucking kill you! Just run you through with this!" She screamed holding up her sword. Kagome's eyes got out the water and put her kimono on. She went to leave but was pulled into someone's chest. She recognized his scent immediately. He sat down with her crying into his chest, wetting his clothing. Kagome flinched when his eyes met hers. "Leave." Kagome didn't need to be told twice.

"Kill me." He heard he muffled voice. He ran his fingers through her wet hair. "I just want to die." Came her voice again. He held her tightly until she had cried herself to sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Sango yawned and stretched. Noticing some weight on her waist, she looked up. Her eyes widened as she stared at the sleeping face of Sesshōmaru. 'He looks so peaceful.' She looked at his lips. She slowly leaned in but stopped when his eyes opened. She clenched her eyes shut. Hopefully he would believe she was still sleeping. She felt him move. "What were you dreaming about last night that made you call out to me over and over again?" He asked, taking her ear in his teeth. Sango gasped softly. "Quiet." He whispered, motioning to Rin who was still sleeping. Sango blushed as recalled her not so innocent wet dream, and he was the main star.

Sango stared at the demon lord above her. She turned her head away only for Sesshomaru to turn it right back. 'What is he doing to me?' Sango asked herself. Sango's eyes slid closed when he pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her hungrily running his hand along her body. His hand gripped her hip, his teeth taking her lip to nibble on it softly. Her hands gripped the front of his Kimono and pulled him closer. She felt him smirk in the kiss when she wrapped her legs around his his, locking them together.

His mouth left hers, trailing down her jaw to her neck. Sango moaned as she felt him grind his hips into her. Sango frowned when he got off of her, only to realize Rin was waking up. She put her face in her hands and groaned but put on a smile when Rin asked her to help her catch some fish.

 **Elsewhere**

"Have you seen Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "No, thought she'd be with you." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha." He started. "Damn it I don't want to hear it! I'm so fucking stupid." Inuyasha said angrily. "How are you stupid?" Miroku asked. "Because I didn't believe Sango. Because I decided to stay with Kagome only because of Mira. I'm sorry I had to find out from Sesshōmaru that you and Kagome had betrayed us. Sorry that Sango is now with Sesshōmaru." Inuyasha said with only sadness.

"She isn't with Sesshōmaru, they were bluffing. She was just trying to make us jealous." Miroku explained. "Feh, I already know you're jealous as fuck." Inuyasha told him. "I have every right to be! Sango is my woman!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha growled and punched him in the face. "You fucking dick! You have no right! You broke her heart! You fucking fucked my mate and had a kid with her! As far as I'm concerned you can keep her!" Inuyasha screamed now pissed off. Miroku held his bloody nose in silence. He watched Inuyasha stalk into the forest. 'Sango belongs to no one but me.' He thought angrily. He would do anything to get her back, anything.

Kagome walked into the village. She decided she'd pick the kids up from Kaede later, she needed to blow off a little steam with Miroku's help. Smiling seductively she entered the large home and headed straight for Miroku's room. Opening the door her eyes widened with shock. Miroku stared at her with an annoying look on his face. "Do you mind?" He asked motioning to the naked sweaty woman beneath him. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Miroku...why?" She asked looking at him. Miroku raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Come on Kagome, did you really think?" He started but she interrupted. "B-but I thought?" She started. "You thought what? I loved you?" He asked, interrupting her. Kagome ran.

 **Elsewhere**

Sango once again thinking about Sesshomaru running his hands all over her. She shivered at the thought. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought. 'I'm going crazy!' Sango let out a growl of frustration. She needed a major release. All his kissing, touching and teasing hasn't done anything but sexually frustrate her. She needed a release.


	5. AN

Hey Readers! Luna Here!

I know i haven't updated in a looooong while. I'm working now and i dont really have time to update my stories as i want to. So, i want to revamp all my stories. It will take a while but it will be done. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
